ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 60
Witam w kolejnym, już sześćdziesiątym odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Od jakiegoś czasu prosicie mnie bym zrecenzował jakiegoś rolplaya. Pojawiał się zmierzch Bugów to znaczy bogów, arcania oraz risen, ale to co zobaczycie dzisiaj zje wasze propozycje na śniadanie. To prawdopodobnie najgorszy rpg w historii. Tak więc zapnijcie pasy, przygotujcie coś na wymioty, bo oto kolejny odcinek. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra BorderZone została stworzona przez nieznane studio saturn plus, a wydana przez znane i szanowane 1c, 1si, czy jakkolwiek to się wymawia. Studio odpowiedzialne za tą szmirę nie miało na koncie żadnego rpg-a, jedynie jakieś dwie niszowe przygodówki. Jak więc twórcy poradzili sobie z zupełnie nowym dla nich gatunkiem? Chyba już znacie odpowiedź na pytanie. Ale zanim przejdziemy do głębszego zapoznania się z tą produkcją, czas na oceny z różnych portali internetowych. Czeski serwis Tiscali. 17 procent. Absolut games. 28 procent. Po zobaczeniu przeróżnych log firm odpowiedzialnych za tego potwora, ukazuje nam się meni, które wygląda jakby ktoś rozsmarował końskie łajno na ekranie. Oczywiście, jak na tytuł niskich lotów przystało, w meni sieją pustki, a główne ustawienia znajdują się tylko w konfigu. Możemy między innymi zmienić ustawienia interfejsu, sterowanie, audio oraz efekty typu auto kamera, jakość cieni i typ podobne. Nie ma to jak nastrojenie gracza do gry przed jej właściwym uruchomieniem. Jak w każdym normalnym rpg-u bywa zanim przejdziemy do rozgrywki, wpierw kreujemy swoje alter ego. Problem jednak w tym, że twórcy kaszanki takiej jak ta musieli coś spierdolić. Oprócz wyboru klasy postaci nie mamy tutaj wpływu na nic. Jestem śmiertelnie poważny. Brak zmiany wyglądu, rasy, umiejętności bądź nawet imienia głównego protagonisty. Owszem, niby twórcy dali możliwość przydzielenia punktów do atrybutów, tylko jest jeden problem. Nie da się ich za cholerę dodać. Już od razu widać, że mamy do czynienia z czymś naprawdę gównianym. Akcja gry osadzona jest w przyszłości, a dokładniej w roku dziewięć tysięcznym na całkowicie zdewastowanej i spustoszonej planecie Terra. Jednym z niewielu ocalałych jest Olaf, w którego się wcielamy. Brzmi nieco jak falałt, prawda? Tylko, że ta gra ma się nijak z produkcją blak ajsl studios. Aha i chyba nie muszę wspominać, że fabuły dowiadujemy się tylko i wyłącznie z pudełka i że kat scenki występujące w grze nie tłumaczą nam niczego. Pierwszym zasadniczym mankamentem tej produkcji są kłesty. Ograniczają się głównie do przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj. A to znajdź zgubioną rzecz, która leży kilkanaście kroków dalej, a to przynieś mi nóż który jest w drugiej stronie miasta, a to ubij gadziny na jakimś wypizdowie. Oczywiście wszystko jest tak sztampowe jak się to tylko da. Po prostu śmiech na sali. Kolejną rzeczą przez którą sram oczami jest tragiczny system walki. Zresztą to bardzo łagodnie powiedziane. Dlaczego? Gdyż walka opiera się tylko i wyłącznie na maszowaniu jednego przycisku. Napierdalamy lewym przyciskiem dopóki przeciwnik nie wyzionie ducha. Pewnie niektórzy pomyślą: Ej Bartek, a czy nie jest tak, że można tutaj po prostu raz kliknąć na wroga i on sam już walczy? Problem jest jednak w tym, że tego nie ma. Gdy zaprzestaniemy nakurwiać myszką z prędkością startującego promu kosmicznego, to nasz bohater po prostu będzie gapić się w oponenta, jak cielę na malowane wrota. Ba, zapomnijcie o jakimkolwiek bloku. Owszem, raz na ruski rok i w dodatku przez przypadek Olaf odeprze zadany cios, ale i tak bardziej opłacalne jest gwałcenie myszki. Twórcy dostają ode mnie karnego kutasa za zjebanie walki. Brawo, saturn plus. Oprawa także nie ratuje tego gniota. Grafika wygląda jakby została wyjęta z pierwszego lepszego szamba. Modele, tekstury, animacje, efekty dźwiękowe, wszystko trzyma równy gówniany poziom. Lenistwo twórców jednak przekroczyło wszelkie normy, gdyż w danej wiosce są tylko trzy, czasem cztery modele powtarzane na każdym kroku. Zresztą, spójrzcie. Czyżby ludzkość była tak wymarta na tej planecie, że aż zaczęto klonować ludzi? Naprawdę, dawno nie pamiętam, bym grał w inną tak wyprutą z klimatu produkcją erpegie. Z oprawą dźwiękową też nie jest lepiej. Muzyka przygrywana w tle jest całkiem znośna, przez jakieś dwie minuty, gdyż później już tylko nas wkurwiają. Te powtarzalne do znudzenia, wyprane z klimatu melodyjki działają nam na nerwy właściwie ciągle. Dźwięki natomiast są niemała niespodzianką. A dlaczego? Bo nie istnieją! Nie ważne jak ustawimy pasek dźwięków, to i tak nie usłyszymy niczego. I to nie jest tylko niedomaganie mojego egzemplarza, brak odgłosów był również widoczny gejmpleju tej produkcji na e3 w roku dwu tysięcznym piątym. Widać, że twórcy mieli na tą grę wyjebane. Może stabilność? A gdzie tam. Zamknięcie aplikacji poprzez kombinację alt+tab, długie ładowanie pomieszczeń i zawieszenie tytułu na kilkadziesiąt sekund by załadować nowy utwór to tutaj codzienność. Owszem, jak taki friz zdarzy się raz czy dwa, to można to jakoś przełknąć. Jednak przy już klikunastym zamrożeniu szlak was trafi na tyle, że wzrośnie w was chęć popełnienia samobójstwa kablem od myszki bądź obieraczką do ziemniaków. Zbierając wszystko do kupy, borderzone to naprawdę okropny rpg. Szukałem wzdłuż i wszerz by znaleźć jakąkolwiek zaletę tego krapa, niestety na marne. Nie ma tu absolutnie nic wykonanego poprawnie. Nudne questy, nudna fabuła, nudne dialogi, kiepska walka i gówniana oprawa to gwoździe do trumny tego tworu. Nie poleciłbym tej gry nawet jako prezent dla najgorszego wroga. Wolałbym spijać siki mojego psa z dywanu niż grać w ten syf. Unikajcie tego syfu jak ognia. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. Category:seria 5 Category:2012 Category:RPG